Foolish Games
by Hermione187
Summary: One swear...for once, it's not an h/h! ::Sobs:: I'm sorry, I had to do this one! I had to! ::stops sobbing:: please review, flames will be used for my dinner...


**_Foolish Games_**

Hermione Granger stood at her window and pulled back the curtain.She saw a familiar face outside, who removed his coat in the pouring rain.Hermione smiled to herself, thinking about how crazy Harry Potter was.Then she frowned as she saw him walking to her front door.

The doorbell rang, and Hermione went to get it.

"Nice weather we're having huh?" asked Harry, laughing a bit.Hermione frowned.

"I don't have anything to say to you." She said, shutting the door gently in his face.She sunk to the floor, sobbing, because she knew Harry Potter had too much of an ego to love her.

You took your coat off and stood in the rain

You're always crazy like that

I watched from my window

Always felt I was outside

Looking in on you

You were always the mysterious one

With the light green eyes and careless hair

You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care

Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say

Besides some comment on the weather

Well in case you failed to notice

In case you failed to see

This is my heart, bleeding before you

This is me down on my knees

"Hermione!" shouted Harry, banging his fist on the door, "What's wrong?"

"Games, all games!" shout Hermione through choked sobs, "That's all you care about, is messing with my mind!"

"What the he-heck are you talking about?" Hermione heard him ask.She let out a cry of anger.

"Go away!" she said, opening the door and running outside into the rain.Harry ran after her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder.Hermione turned to him, fire burning in her eyes.

"I saw you with Cho.Don't play stupid.THE ENGAGMENT IS OFF!Oh, and by the way, Harry, I'm pregnant!" She sobbed, now getting into her car, and putting the key into the ignition.She drove away from Harry Potter and all his stupid games, planning to go to King's Cross, and then to Hogwarts to apply for a job.

These foolish games are tearing me apart

Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart

You're breaking my heart

Professor Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall and took her seat at the teacher's table in the Great Hall for breakfast.Professor Harry Potter sat down next to her.

"Just go away…" she muttered, looking at the three students sitting in their old seats.

They were her sister, Lisa Granger, a boy who looked a lot like Harry, named Nathan, and Percy's boy, Steven.They all reminded her of herself, Ron, and Harry.Hermione, trying to do her homework, as Lisa was right now, Harry would be shining his broomsticks and sipping coffee, as Nathan was, and Ron was just sitting there, chatting on about Quidditch, as Steven was.

This brang tears to her eyes.She knew that Nathan would break Lisa's heart one day.It would run just like their friendship had.She sat the rest of the time, looking at her plate of scrambled eggs, and thinking about how Harry had always talked of the arts and music, and about how she would make a wonderful artist…

You were always brilliant in the morning…

Shining your broomsticks, talking over coffee

Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you

You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your mother and father

As I clumsily did my homework

Hermione walked into her classroom, to see Lisa, Nathan, and Steven, all 7th years as before, chatting.She caught some of the conversation:

"See Lisa, you never go to Malfoy and make fun of him, or he'll just tease you about not being able to fly…" said Nathan, and Lisa smiled at him, and grabbed his hand and put it to her heart.

"I know, you've always taught me good things Nathan…" she said, kissing his nose playfully.Hermione didn't know what to do.She went to the front of the class and began teaching, struggling to not to notice Lisa and Nathan holding hands, just as she and Harry had.

But she couldn't take it.She dismissed class early, and went to Gryffindor tower, even though she knew she didn't belong there anymore.

As she entered the common room, a few students waved, and Hermione noticed Harry sitting on the stairs leading to the boy's dorms.

"Herm…just listen!" he said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her close, "I love you!"

Hermione began to cry tears of anger."You told me that once before, and you went behind my back.Just leave me alone, Harry Potter, and worry about your child that will soon be in the world!" she cried, pointing at her stomach.She stomped up the stairs, leaving Harry, once more, and for the first time, she stopped crying for him.

You'd teach me of honest things

Things that were daring

Things that were clean

Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean

So I hid my soiled hands behind my back

Somewhere along the line I must've gone off the track with you

Excuse me, I think I've mistaken you for someone else

Somebody who gave a damn…

Somebody more like myself

These foolish games are tearing me apart

Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart

You're breaking my heart

Hermione picked her daughter, Daniella, (that's right, DANIELLA) up out of her bassinet and went to the window.There stood Harry Potter, is the pouring rain.When he saw she was there, he took his coat off.Hermione smiled to herself, and looked at her daughter.

"Wave!" she whispered, picking up her daughter's hand, and waving it.Harry's grin dropped, and Hermione closed the curtains.He didn't care about her, and she didn't need to have him trying to cheer her up.He had decided to kiss Cho, and that was his fault.He was out of her life, forever…

You took your coat off, and stood in the rain

You were always crazy like that…

A/N- You all knew I'd do this!A fanfic where Harry and Herm aren't together!::Shudders:: I got my first to flames yesterday…I roasted some marshmallows and turkey with them!Thanks for the good reviews peoples!I don't think I should continue the "Love, why oh why does it exist?" series.I don't like it.Do you?If you do, tell me.I'm working on the fanfiction for my site.[http://angelfire.com/il3/theplaceforhp][1]come read it!It's gonna get better, I PROMISE! ~Angel~

   [1]: http://angelfire.com/il3/theplaceforhp



End file.
